narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EmperorSigma/Almighty Users
Er em, Hello my fellow editors. It is I, Emperor Sigma. I'm not the most "popular" editor here, if that at all. However, I'm here to preach about a few users, that I find have had a great impact on me, and how they have did it, as well as their unique traits. So now, I shall begin! User:SixpathsofSamoa: Boy, he's probably first because, he was the first to acknowledge me for me, as me. This goes back to maybe 2012, when I used the troll account of User:IYoGod. Despite the animosity people had towards me, Six never deactivated and stopped talking to me. And for that I called him my, big brother. Later, when I rejoined the wikia under my current account, Six was astounded to hear I was back. I felt a jolt of being liked, and openly accepted his welcome. And upon that I created Sigma Uchiha, by a means to rival Six's second best creation, the first being Fa'rao, and the second Raido Uchiha, know known as Raido X under project rebirth. Since then, Sigma and Raido fought numerous amounts of times, with Sigma down, losing by two with no wins. When Sigma died, I had no objections to giving his soul to Six. But I'm not here to talk about that I'm here to elaborate more on this individual. Six, is "the man" he's cool, calm, and collect. Something I like, he isn't down for politics, and doesn't abide by prejudging. And for these things, Six, my older brother, is the top of this list. PS: Amaya has Gedō Arts XD User:Raishun: Next on this list is my bae Rai-fucking-shun! This man is beautiful, as well as my sensei. Raishun, was the first to tell me, to do me. He has gained promotional status, and for that I acknowledge this man. Raishun, is the only fucking user on this wikia that has any real "social" connection to me, and this is all facts no fiction. Have you ever seen a man Roleplay with others, and still effectively fight the bastards off with only wind, matching against a fucking Rinnegan. To me, his best creation is Hideyoshi Nara. It adds flavor to the lame ass Nara Clan. I won't even continue with that. Ita, is great, and if you want to get to know someone like him, go find someone else. He's mine. There isn't too much to say, as he knows the feelings for I have for him. PS: Fuurin and Shing's wedding have been placed tomorrow. User:Shienify: Next is Shien. God of 666 edits. Shien has recently been added to my family along with Six, as our little brother. I love is idiotic behavior because it's so funny. His ability to quote other users, and place them into a episode is impressive. I haven't been able to get to know Shien that well, but from his actions in chat, things are to come. User:Green Dragon Crescent Blade: This is my hand in hand parter, both mentally and wikia wise. When our minds are combined they become demonic, just wait until the FanonCanon evolves, you people will fear us. Green is a cool guy, and when we are in PM its always to plot. Nothing much can be said, as we still must further collab. User:Benknightprime: Oh My Sage! I have gotten to the man known as Ben. Woooo, Ben go wayyy back, but fuck that! When bro PM me, it's always laughter, and nearly nothing else. Like no bullshit. Ben alone is demonic, as a praise God Tree Inari. Ben's favorite creation of mine, is Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki, not the Uchiha version. And on equal terms, is Kiyomi Himura, which is bae. Those two tenge thee, influenced me to create Amaya Ōtsutsuki. Ben is life, but I wouldn't suggest talking about Yoshitsune. Just sayin'. PS: Kiyomi vs Amaya Kaiser: I didn't link this user for a reason, because his name has fucking symbols! And wiki can't pick em up. But yeah, Kai is cool, and it's cool that he is the only other Digimon fan other, driving away from the mainstream of Pokemon. The guy is demonic, all by himself. His greatest creation, is Valden, not Kaname Soga. However, Kaname did influence me to create my own Soga that is his brother, but he doesn't compare to the demonic Valden. Kai, has pics 4 days...Nigga, literally. Kai is usually neutral, like literally all the time. And he is indeed my State brother, if you don't known what a state is, chew it. That's pretty much it for Kai. User:Beserkchart486: Beserk, oh no. I am literally laughing as I wrote his section. Serk is a dick, as well as a cunt. Dude is funny, hands down, he takes the cake. I lost Serk to Shien, but that's all cool, because I got Raishun. It dumbest creation is Sannoto Senju, and is by far a pervert. Like forreal, Sannoto has to keep his porch lights off on Halloween, due to his perversion. Serk is cool, and because so, I like him. Serk know I have more to say than I can type, but I must move on. User:Simbah: Oh my, is it Con already? Damn? I must say this man, is the ultimate user. This man reminds me of when I first joined, very hostile. He was the first to tell me, "fuck what they think, it's your work. What they gone do?" I also appreciate him for standing up for me on numerous amounts of occasions. Con's best creation, is Muzai Kaguya. Then next would be that damn dog, literally, Dan Inuzuka. Like Raishun, he took the Inzuka Clan to a whole other level, and I applaud him for that. Recently we have become loose, and that reason, I don't know why. Con knows that if I and Raishun don't work out he's next, even though he's my side chick, as well has a normal "Boss ass bitch"! Love ya man! User:ISavage: Savage, or his real life name, Justin. I know Justin from way back in middle school, where I spent most of my time teasing him, as I was the "cool" kid of middle school. I treated him badly at school and I regret that, despite me just playing, it was wrong. Despite that, he never stopped talking to me. After graduating from middle school, I found a school known as; Houston's Academy for International Studies. Now, here I will say this. I am the cool kid at school, and what people also know, is that I'm the smartest. Like, is can sit there, and be "ghetto", and all my potnas know they can turn to me for answers on a test. That's off topic. Now, as I stated, I got accepted to the school, and when I was at orientation to get my schedule, I saw Justin/ISavage. It was a shock. However, that didn't matter. Our school had clubs on Friday, and we were both in the YuGiOh club, now mind you, I'm a freshman, I practically ran the school, along with three others. I was on the Fanon in the club one day, and I think Sav saw me, and asked what it was. I told him, and I found he had an interest in Naruto, which allowed me to connect to him more. Plenty of times when we'd walk to classes, myself and other friends, they would try to say something about him, and I'd instantly tell them to shut up. At the end of my freshman year, I got a letter saying I couldn't come back, due to my behavior. In real life, I am a comedian, this is all facts no fiction, Sav can back this up. So since I couldn't come back, Sav and I got cut off. It wasn't until I saw a edit he made on the Fanon, and we instantly got close again. I think Sav is like my little brother, and if I were to catch anyone on chat here talk about him I'd instantly get angry. His greatest creation is Aoi Uchiha, Sigma own prophet. Sav, and I PM each other all the time, just to talk, let it be, about Fanon things, or even misc. things like, the weather. Sav, I have a literal family like love for you, and be safe throughout the summer. Users I'd like to get to know *User:Kazeyo: He is my eternal rival, so we must! *User:Hexnyx: I don't know why. *User:AbysmalShadows: For current things we have planned. *User:Chix777: I just feel, we could be closer. *User:BuriedMemory: Because we should! Closing If your name isn't mentioned don't take it do heart, but we just have no mutual connection. However it can be fixed with your simple comment. This is with the exception of Para. Category:Blog posts